In can body making apparatus of the type illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,696,657 to Maytag; 4,173,138 to Main et al.; and 4,530,228 to Snyder, the main power source for reciprocating the ram is a rotary motion that uses crank arms of some nature to convert the rotary motion to a linear motion so as to reciprocate the ram. This form of motion results in high linear inertial loads that must be compensated for by the machine frame and the machine foundation. Also, these high inertial loads place an upper limit on the speed of the body maker. These patents recognize that this type of rotary to linear movement conversion places forces on the ram that act in directions other than that which is most desirable and provide apparatus to compensate for them. Thus, there exists a need to provide apparatus for reciprocating a ram in a body making apparatus wherein the inertial loads on the machine frame and foundation are held to a minimum and wherein the forces applied to reciprocate the ram extend in the axial direction of reciprocation.